


Lucky Ones

by Anonymous



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Wedding Night, jk they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yes, Aaron has now seen what Vic’s face looks like when the realisation that her brother isn’t lovingly touching his husband’s thigh, but is in fact working his way towards his dick, dawns. In fairness, Aaron could have stopped him sooner. He just. Hadn’t wanted to.That was Aaron’s clue that it was time for them to say their goodbyes and head home.





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote almost all of this a good while before the wedding, but never finished it in time. Some of the details are off, for reasons stated above. I went a bit mad with goofy fluffiness buy hey oh it’s a robron wedding bitches

Aaron had valiantly tried to cut Robert off much earlier in the night. Which had been an effort doomed from the start, since whenever he turned his back on Robert for a second, a new glass of champagne would appear in his hand as if by magic (or, more likely, the fruits of Charity’s mission to get everyone mullered). Then he’d inhale half of it before he could grab it off him. Aaron himself has definitely had a bit to drink, except he feels only somewhat buzzed (he’s felt tingly since he woke this morning anyway) and too much champagne sends Robert to Mars. 

A drunk Robert is not necessarily an unwanted gift. Tonight is different however, firstly because there’s no way Aaron’s not getting a decent shag on his wedding night (it’s not nearly as unusual as it should be for an inebriated Robert to fall asleep after he and only he has came). And secondly, alcohol strips Robert of any shame he’s capable of feeling, so he can get pretty handsy with no regard for decency. Yes, Aaron has now seen what Vic’s face looks like when the realisation that her brother isn’t lovingly touching his husbands’s thigh, but is in fact working his way towards his dick, dawns. In fairness, Aaron could have stopped him sooner. He just. Hadn’t wanted to. 

That was Aaron’s clue that it was time for them to say their goodbyes and head home. 

The task was made easier by the fact that their charges were taken care of. Diane had taken Seb home after he’d fallen asleep on her for the second time (awakened earlier when Robert had wiped icing away from his face). Liv was reluctantly going back to the pub with his mum and Paddy, she’d bid them a quick farewell when she realised they were heading off then sprinted towards the bogs.

He just wants to say a proper goodbye to his mum, then they’ll leave. He spots her making her way towards them. She likely saw Robert try and drag him to the door. There’s a smile on her face that had first appeared when she’d taken his arm to walk him down the aisle. It’s been everything to see her so happy. 

“I’m so happy for you both, love,” she gushes, hands grabbing his cheeks. She kisses his face, only actually stops when Aaron pushes her away with a laugh. She turns to Robert and hugs him fiercely. Aaron’s heart feels a bit constricted, which isn’t helped by the pleased glow spreading on Robert’s cheeks. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow Mum, before our flight,” Aaron says, as she pulls him in for another hug. He’s already dreading getting up at fuck-off-o-clock for their flight. 

They’re still there when Robert and him leave, although they’re starting to pull their coats on. A decent chunk of their guests are still hanging around, enjoying the last breaths of the party, but they’re not his problem. Robert takes his hand and leads him to the door. 

 

———————

 

A chill lingers outside, their breath visible as foggy vapour, though he’s warm to the tips of his toes in a way that doesn’t feel alcohol related. They start walking home, for the first time that evening a natural silence fills their world. There’s only the rustling of trees as a certain but bearable wind worked it’s way around the village and the crunch of their steps on a gravel path to be heard.

“So,” Robert starts, leaning fully into Aaron. Even though he isn’t that drunk and it isn’t that cold. “We got married: no one died, no coppers burst in, neither of us burst into flames before saying ‘I do’... Don’t know about you but I’d call that a success.”

Aaron hums in agreement, then adds dutifully: “I just can’t believe you cried, like, five separate times—proper blubbed during Vic’s reading—you were only drunk the last few times as well.”

Robert digs his elbow into his shoulder, tells him to shut up and presses a kiss to the skin just above his shirt collar. “I’m not drunk—plus everyone cries at weddings! I’m sure you teared up when we did the vows!” His fingers are stroking the same place he kissed.

“I know,” Aaron says, not meaning for it to come out as quiet and serious as it does. He grips Robert a little tighter. 

They continue their walk in silence. Soon they’re walking down the driveway to the Mill. He’s still quiet as they slow to a stop, their front door now in reach. Aaron says nothing. Robert doesn’t let go of him when he steps back, just wraps his long arms around his neck and presses his chest to Aaron’s. 

“I know you know; I‘m saying it anyway. And this definitely won’t be the last time, it’s already the second time today, that I do.” Robert starts, as earnest as he’s ever been, looking like he hasn’t touched alcohol in his life.

“I love you so much it’s a bit overwhelming, which is too soft to to say aloud, but it’s just us and it’s our wedding and it’s late—so it doesn’t count. I love you, I’m so lucky to have met you and I marvel everyday that you let me have this with you. You know me Aaron. Which doesn’t reflect kindly on you by the way, considering you’ve married me anyway—” Robert stops to laugh breathily when Aaron does. He leans back to get a better view of Aaron’s face, takes one arm from around his neck to hold his hand, then brings it to his lips. 

“Guess you’re stuck with me now,” and kisses Aaron’s wedding ring. 

“I love you more than you sometimes think, Robert,” he says simply, throat tight. There’s no way he can follow all that. “The soppy git that you are,” he continues as if he’s not just as bad.

“It’s allowed. It’s our _wedding_ night,” he says again. And he’s smiling so bright, it draws Aaron in to kiss him. 

Robert’s hands come up to his jaw, cold and firm on the sides of his face. His lips are warm, tongue warmer, as he turns a prefacing kiss darker. He licks along the crease of Aaron’s closed lips. Aaron, always one to give as good as he gets, opens up gladly, starting on his own familiar path in the heat of Robert’s mouth. There’s a sweetness there, from their cake and the champagne, but it’s also familiar. Aaron kisses him harder, needing more. He’ll never not lean into Robert, not pull him closer; always wanting for anything Robert accords.

Just as he curls his fingers under the band of Robert’s trousers, Robert breaks the kiss. He pants into his neck, presses his lips there one last time before saying: “Let’s get inside before the first time I get my dick out as a twice-married man is on our doorstep—and not our bed.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Aaron says, key already turning in the lock. 

 

———————

 

Robert’s mouth is wet and pliant against his. Aaron doesn’t want to pull away but the door handle is digging into his back. Their bodies are tight together. Still, it’s not enough. Aaron’s shirt is off but Robert’s isn’t, he wants to get his hands on his warm and smooth skin, feel his naked torso against his. Robert shivers as Aaron untucks his shirt to dig his fingers into his bare hip. He thinks if his erection doesn’t get any attention soon he’ll die.

He does pull away though; only to mouth at his jaw instead, to follow the sharp line down his neck. They’ve done this a thousand times, it never fails to set Aaron alight. Kissing Robert is not something Aaron is able of being bored of. It’s not a new feeling, to be bled out under his touch, eager to drink as much of him in as possible.

Robert spins him around, hands wide on his bare back, and pushes him down onto their bed. Aaron sets his hand behind him and into the plush pillows (new ones Robert picked out because sometimes he sleeps funny and thicker pillows help) to stay balanced.

Robert follows him to their bed, smirk on his face redolent of when they first got it on. It had always sort of pissed Aaron off, mainly at himself for being so turned on by the smug prick. He reaches out to fumble with his belt and get the zip down.

“Come here—you can fuck my mouth.” 

Robert scrambles to shuck his trousers completely off of him. “You’re going to actually kill me dead,” he mutters. 

Aaron lies on the bed, eyes level with Robert’s hard dick after he brackets his thighs over Aaron’s chest and under his arms. There’s only Robert’s black briefs between them and he quickly slips them off then finally, finally, Robert’s fat dick is in front of him. 

The heat that had settled low in his stomach since Robert put his hand on his thigh spikes up his entire body. Aaron hates having his hair pulled during this, so Robert’s fingers are flat against his skull even as they nudge him closer. Patience is a virtue Robert lacks entirely. 

He ducks his head forward to lick flatly at the rough hair on Robert’s balls, lets his tongue catch on the head of his cock. He doesn’t want to make him come (Aaron’s going to need fucked pretty immediately after this) but he’s going to revel in this as much as he can. He loves it, letting Robert just take what he needs. His choked gasps from above are thrilling, his chest already pinking up beautifully. He sucks at the head for while, uses his hands on Robert’s hips to pull him forward, get him to hurry up and fuck his mouth properly. 

Robert guides himself with his hand himself, pushing in and out shallowly until it’s easy and wet then his dick is sliding past the back of Aaron’s throat. Aaron closes his eyes, concentrates on breathing. The smell of Robert, the slow push of tension, the salty taste of pre-ejaculate, the broken babbles of praise spilling from Robert’s mouth are all too much and he’s so turned on he’s helpless. 

His lungs start to insist despite his efforts to breathe deeply. Robert’s cock is thick in his mouth, in his throat, a grounding weight on his tongue—it’s intoxicating. 

“Aaron. God I’m—” Robert stutters, pulling away with a hand fisted tightly around his dick and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Aaron’s wants to make a joke, something dumb about how big dicks never last, but needs a second to stabilise. He wipes the spit from his mouth on the back of his arm, focuses on Robert. 

“I don’t want to come until I’m inside you,” which, is a sentiment Aaron shares.

The mattress creaks as Robert disembarks from Aaron’s chest. He settles on his arse, with precisely zero elegance. 

His eyes drop to Aaron’s mouth. “Oh god,” he says weakly, and they’re kissing again.

Aaron’s pushing up into the kiss, clings to the fabric of the shirt that’s hanging off him. Robert positions himself between Aaron’s legs, undoes the last two buttons on his shirt, flings it blindly behind him. Aaron slips a hand around his neck to haul him back down into a biting kiss, tries to get some friction by thrusting upwards. Robert, also always one to give as good as he gets, curves his hands around his shoulders to hold him down. His hand trails down his torso, nails scraping his skin, and lifts his hips so he can press the heel of his palm into Aaron’s cock. He groans into Robert’s mouth when he at last grasps him in his hand. 

It’s good, the relief is tangible, but this isn’t what he really wants. He squirms, sort of flails his arm in an attempt to retrieve the lube from their bedside drawer. Aaron, who can be flexible when it counts, apparently can’t bend his arm in the opposite angular plane. 

Robert laughs lightly against his neck, getting the lube himself. He uncaps it with a snap. 

“Slowly, it’s my first time,” Aaron quips, hitting him lightly with his thigh. 

“Virginal bride you are not—thank god,” he laughs.

He feels Robert’s fingers in the crack of his arse and it’s suddenly hard to talk. 

It doesn’t take long for Robert to get him ready. He’s isn’t quiet about his appreciation for Aaron’s body. Looking up at him from between his legs, eyes glittering, mouth rose red, hand stroking over his hips and stomach, taking him a part in ways only he can—it’s a lot, and Aaron is overcome. Robert said he was the lucky one, but there hasn’t been a time when Aaron didn’t felt this life they’ve carved out for themselves isn’t as precious as gold. 

“Robert, come on. Please,” he says. 

“Yeah?” Robert’s fingers hook forward and Aaron’s dick blurts out more pre-ejaculate onto his stomach. “You want—you want me?”

“Yes, Robert,” and a groan is all he manages. 

Then: “Sometime soon,” when Robert fumbles with the lube. He feels horribly empty since he pulled his fingers out, those sparks of pleasure lost. 

“Yes boss,” Robert says, half-laughing.

A blunt pressure pushes against his hole. His hands clench into fists in the sheets, as Robert slowly pushes into him. Aaron shoves back to meet him, seeking out that familiar satisfying fullness. Heat clogs his throat, runs down his shoulders and back, when Robert’s pelvis is snug against his thighs.

“Aaron—” Robert gasps, velvety and thick inside of him. There’s no way either of them are going to last long.

He thrusts, long blinding strokes perfectly aimed at his prostate. Aaron’s cock is heavy between them, and all he’s capable of right now is holding onto the sheets and letting himself be fucked. 

Robert looks so good, the flush on his chest now spread to his neck and bottom of his cheeks. He can’t see from this angle, but knows that the backs of his shoulders will have pinked up some as well. It’s impossible to look away. (The feeling that the sight of him, much like the thought of him, induces is placed so deeply in his chest that the want it evokes is like an unexpected shove. It stalls him every time—needs to communicate it but never knows how. He just grabs at him, gasps his name and hopes he knows.)

Robert’s eyes are trained on him too, first just staring at where they’re joined before trailing up to his face and back down his body. He puts his mouth on his nipple, just bites softly because he knows Aaron doesn’t like much more than that. He’s mumbling against his chest; encouragement and tripe. 

He can’t help but push back into Robert’s strokes, wallow in his praises. His eyes are watering from the glide and fullness of Robert’s cock in him. He feels like he’s falling to pieces. 

“I’m going to come inside of you—fuck you with my tongue, clean you up,” he says, sounding dismantled. 

All of the noises leaving Aaron’s mouth are a bit too loud—maybe once it would have been embarrassing and he’d bite his lip. However, it’s been a long time since Aaron cared about any of that. How can he, like this, when his mind is whirling and Robert’s filling him up and hitting places inside of him that make him tremble? It’s so much and he feels almost powerful with it. And when Robert takes him in his hand, moves in a matching rhythm to his thrusts, it all begins to crest. He’s not going to last much longer, can feel Robert’s in the same boat by the stutter of his chest. 

He raises a hand to Robert’s neck, feels his pulse against his fingertips. “You’re so good. It’s so good, Robert please—”

With a final hard grind of his hips, Robert comes with a sound so sublime that Aaron arches his back at it. He’s so close—a little more—

Robert let’s go of his dick, pulls out with a quiet sucking noise. The emptiness is instantly dire and Aaron whines. 

But then he’s propping Aaron’s hips up with a pillow and lowering his head between his thighs. 

Robert licks languidly at his hole, the action letting some come slip out, which Robert laps up with the flat of his tongue. Aaron moans, a rough strangled thing. His arm hits backwards; he grabs the bar of their bed frame, the cool metal quickly warming under his sweaty touch. 

When Robert sinks his tongue inside his used hole there’s no resistance (Aaron’s already been fucked, no need to work him open). Aaron is boneless, can’t remember where he left his limbs. He hitches his hips as Robert laps at his own come, actually blushes when he feels him suck at his rim, cleaning him up just like he promised. 

Then he’s pressing his tongue in again, thumb opening him up so he can get deeper. Robert’s relentless as he dips his tongue in—it’s like he’s getting fucked all over again.

Robert hums and uses his spare hand to play with Aaron’s balls. He rubs up his cock, barely fingers the head, and Aaron’s coming. A half-sob leaves his mouth and he chases Robert’s tongue. Robert takes him through it as the world drops from under him. 

Honestly it’s a good thirty seconds before he can see again. 

Robert pulls back, kisses his hole a final time before sitting up on his elbows, peering up at Aaron as if butter wouldn’t melt. The sight of Robert’s mouth, shiny with remnants of spit and semen, shy and pleased smile stretching his lips, is nothing new. That familiarity does nothing to dampen the concentrated prurience and affection looking at him sank into his gut. Looking at him is a risk, he really might go blind. 

“I love you,” Robert says. “Mr Sugden-Dingle.” 

Only Robert Sugden would feel sentimental after eating ass. 

“I love you back,” he says. It’s easy.

Robert grins, shuffles forwards on his elbows. A few small licks at his soft dick, solely to tease, makes Aaron knee him awkwardly in the ribs. 

“I said I’d get you clean,” Robert laughs. He gives him mercy though, moves towards him and leaves his spent cock alone. 

Aaron turns his head before Robert can kiss his mouth. Robert grins against his cheek, because he knows full well Aaron’s not going to kiss him right after that.

 

———————

 

After four minutes of poking at Robert’s head and three mournful comments about the cold spunk on his belly—Robert finally heaves himself off the bed and pads to the bathroom once he yanks on a pair of pants. Aaron would’ve went, but Robert was lying on top of him. And, he wouldn’t really have went. 

Robert returns, damp cloth in hand like the hero he is. He wipes away the evidence of Aaron’s orgasm, which is quite a lot considering Robert had snuck round the night before. He returns to the bathroom, Aaron can here him start brushing his teeth. Slightly cold, he pulls the covers around him.

He feels tired. More than that—exhausted. His emotions had been high all day. Being the centre of attention always took a lot out of him, more so than Robert. All he wants to do is curl up in bed with his husband, have his hair played with a little, and fall asleep knowing that in the morning, there’s nothing waiting for them other than their honeymoon. That tomorrow isn’t to be dreaded, instead is the start of them enjoying their marriage properly, how it should’ve been the first time. 

“If you don’t get up and brush your teeth, I’m going to yank these covers off the bed.”

Aaron groans, rolls himself tighter into his cocoon of thick duvet. Then, voice muffled by the pillow: “Fuck off.”

He gets up anyway, glares at Robert as he passes. He freezes when Robert sits on the bed, getting a full picture of his soon-to-be-ex-husband.

“Did you have your socks on when we had sex just now?” 

“No,” he dares laugh. “I just put them on cause I couldn’t find my slippers. The bathroom floor is like ice at night.”

“You’re... _beyond_ beyond.”

Robert begins to yell something about the time Aaron bent him over and had him wearing only a beanie. It’s so not the same. He slams the bathroom door shut to drown him out.

(And so he doesn’t see the stupid fond smile on his face.)

The mattress sinks when he kneels onto it, mouth minty fresh and bladder emptied. He presses a kiss to the back of his head as Robert sets the alarm on his phone and settles down with him.

He waits for him to get comfy on the plush pillows, always a long process, before ensconcing himself into Robert’s side. Positioning his face into the usual spot in Robert’s neck, settling when he tucks his arm around him. He lets contentment lap his bones. Their position will change at some point during the night. Aaron will probably scrunch the covers around him and migrate to the other side of the bed, so Robert will adjust accordingly. It’s nice to wake up to, Robert warm and tucked against him. 

He lifts his head to look up at him. “I love you,” he says. Robert looks so soft and sleepy it’s the only natural response. 

“I love you times infinity,” he teases, smiling just as soft as he looks.

And God help him, he finds it cute. 

They both lean towards each other and kiss sweetly and for a good while. 

Aaron lies back down, still tingly all over. He vaguely thinks about the shower he’ll need in the morning, the head he’ll wake Robert with, before sleep stops hanging onto the edges and starts pulling him under.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s a guy gotta do for yall to leave a comment


End file.
